Naruto: The Prince of Hell
by KitsuneAkumaEmperor
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! I'm waiting to repost until it's fully complete.
1. The Academy

**A/N  
Sorry if it's not very good. It's my first fanfic and I apologize before hand if the characters are OOC(P.S. Naruto is meant to be OOC). Also in this story their will be no Mizore or Yukari, Yukari will have been taken on as a apprentice by another witch( Not Ruby ), and Mizore will just be a side character, unless enough people want her in the harem, then I could try to fit her in. If you have any suggestions feel free to share them, if they are good enough I may incorporate them in.**

**I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire!**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Academy_

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window of the bus, wondering why his parents were making him go to this damned school. I mean, he could have gotten just as good of an education getting home schooled, but noooooo, he had to go to some place called 'Yokai Academy'. Something about needing to make more friends.

'Of course, and now I'm stuck here sitting on this stupid bus wearing this stupid uniform with this stupid weak ass monster. Damn he reeks of human.' Naruto thought as he sulked in the back of the bus.

"Hello, I'm Tsukune Aono, what's your name?" asked the boy sitting across the bus from Naruto. Naruto turned to him and glared darkly before looking back out the window. "O-okay then..." the boy, now know as Tsukune, replied.

"Now boys, you better watch yourself," spoke the bus driver, his eyes glinting dangerously, "Yokai Acadeny can be a scary place."

"Is that so?" Naruto questioned sceptically, "I doubt it can be any more scary than my mom."

"Your Hitomi's kid, right?" asked the driver.

"Yup."

"Well then, I suppose that probably is true."

"Of course, I mean, she can scare dad, and he isn't scared of anything."

"Very true."

The bus went silent, and no one spoke again until they finally arrived at their  
destination. "Well here you are kiddos," the bus driver told them, "Take care of yourselves!" Before the bus doors slammed behind him and he drove away.

Naruto started walking calmly toward the large building in the distance but stopped when he realized Tsukune was scampering after him. Naruto turned on him and glared, releasing a measly 2% of his KI onto the boy. Tsukune shivered and froze as Naruto spoke, "Never allow yourself to get to close to me unless absolutely nessecary, and if I can hear you, smell you, or see you, it is to close. By the way I have $extremely$ Good senses. Now... RUN!"

Tsukune bolted, sprinting down the path as fast as he could, not stopping until he arrived at the school.

Naruto sighed,'Thank god that's over.' Before continuing towards the school. About halfway there Naruto heard a noise from behind, getting louder and louder and coming straight towards him. 'What is that?' Naruto thought, 'It sounds like... A bicycle?' Naruto turned, only to be met with a bike to the face.

He landed hard on his back with a large weight on top of him, something very soft pressed against his chest. He opened his to see that the thing on top of him was a girl, and a beautiful girl at that. Her bright pink hair sprawled about, her deep emerald green eyes staring into his blue ones, her nice soft breasts pressed against his chest.

Naruto was fine just laying there with this pretty girl on top of him, but when she realized the position they were in she immediately scrambled off of him and started apologizing profusely.

"It's fine, okay," Naruto told her, "It's really not a big deal."

"Oh no," she cried out, "Your bleeding!"

"Hmm, I suppose i am." was all Naruto could say before she was once more pressing her body against his.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm a vampire." and she sunk her teeth into his neck.

For a second Naruto was hella freaked out, but then he calmed down and just sat there letting her drink her fill. As soon as she pulled away she once more started apologizing, but Naruto quickly cut her off.

"Listen, it's fine, I really don't care."

All of the sudden she became very nervous.

"Um, you don't... hate vampires... do you?"

"Nah," replied Naruto, "Haven't met many myself, and the ones I have met were pretty cool."

"YAY!" she shouted, and jumped onto him, knocking them both to the ground. "I was so worried, cuz' I'm a first year, and i was really worried about not having any friends, we are friends, right? I'm Moka Akashiya, by the way."

"Yeah, we can be friends. And it's okay, I'm a first year to, and your the only one I know hear too. The names Naruto Ōtsutsuki."

After walking to school together and attending the opening ceremony, there wasn't much to do but go to bed. So that's what Naruto did. The last thought on his mind be fore he fell asleep was, 'Well, even though I wish I didn't have to go to this school, with Moka here, it might not be all bad.

_Story End_

**A/N  
Yes, Naruto may have seemed kind of harsh on Tsukune, but this will be explained later. Naruto's parents will be different people, and yes, I did give Naruto the Rikudo Sennin's last name, so deal with it. By the way, my updates will be very sporadic so don't expect me to just be pulling chapters out my ass. Also, I will try to make most of my chapters longer.**


	2. The Succubus

**A/N**

**Hello, KuramaAkumaEmperor here, sorry about the wait, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am truly surprised. Also I would like to say that I have to agree with you NyaNyaKittyFace, I also hate Sasuke and will try to fix that, however it will be explained at the end of this chapter the exact reason why Naruto acted like that to Tsukune.**

**I can not believe how well this story is doing, after one chapter i have;**

**Reviews: 11**

**Favorites: 54**

**Followers: 80**

**And it's in a community comprised entirely of someones _favorite_ stories.**

**Thank you everyone, this really lifts my spirits and makes me want to continue.**

**I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Succubus_

Naruto sighed in annoyance at the boy sitting to the right of him, who was drooling over this blue haired girl in the back of the class, eyes locked onto her boobs. Naruto looked around to notice that most of the boys the class were doing similarly perverted things, 'Dammit,' thought Naruto, 'I've had enough pervertedness for one lifetime with Pervy Sage, I don't need more here.'

Just then the door slid open and there in all her glory stood Moka. Well, she stood there for a few seconds before she noticed him. Her eyes lit up before she tackled him in a hug shouting, "NARUTO!"

When she got off him he noticed the guys were now either grumbling in annoyance, or glaring at him when they thought he couldn't see them. Naruto sighed once again, before smirking, and silently counting down, 'Five... Four... Three... Two... One...' BOOM! Everyone rushed to the windows to see what had happened, well, everyone but Naruto. Naruto stayed, as he knew that all the students and faculty were currently looking down onto the ground in front of the school, where, in bright orange paint was the words, 'NARUTO ŌTSUTSUKI HAS ARRIVED!'

************* After Class *****************

Naruto and Moka stood together on the roof, looking out over the grounds, they seemed content just standing there,until suddenly Moka said,"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of monster are you? I mean, you know I'm a vampire, but I have no idea what you are."

"Well, I'm a-"

"Oh wait, your not supposed to tell what your true form is, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, I know what you are, you should know what I am. I'm a-"

BOOOOM!

"What the hell was that!" shouted Naruto,

"I don't know, but it came from the eastern forest!" replied Moka,

"Let's go check it out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Moka,

"It'll be fine, don't worry, you've got me." Naruto told her,

They ran towards the noise and into the forest, where they found a orc about to rape a girl in their year, she had brown hair, brown eyes, light skin and DD cup breasts, but she didn't seem very strong, a perfect rape target.

The man, no thing, trying to rape her was none other than Komiya Saizo, he was in the class and had already suggested murder and rape, so Naruto wasn't surprised. However, that didn't make him any less pissed. Komiya noticed them and turned, smirking, "Great, know I can make Akashiya mine along with this little bitch. And then I get beat up this little shit," he said looking a Naruto as he ended.

This was the last straw, and Naruto's anger exploded. His already black hair turned darker, seeming to absorb all light from around it, his eyes became slitted, his fingers gained claws, the shadows seemed to wrap around him, fold onto him, and melt together, forming an aura of darkness.

Then, in a split second he was behind Komiya, crouching down to the ground, his claws outstretched. Komiya exploded with blood, before falling to the ground, an inch from death. Naruto appeared above him, about to deal the final blow...

"Stop, please! This isn't the Naruto I know!" Naruto whipped around, ready to pounce, but when he saw Moka his gaze softened, and his appearance change back to normal.

"I-I'm sorry," spoke Naruto, "It's just, I have very little patience with rapists. You see, three years ago, my younger sister was raped and killed."

-STORY END-

A/N

Just kidding, that would be way to short, although it would be a good ending.

-STORY RESUME-

"That's terrible!" Moka replied,

"It is, but sadly nothing will change that fact."

Moka said nothing, she simply hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

***************The Next Day**************

As Naruto walked to school he suddenly heard a cry for help from the forest by the dorms. 'That sounded like a girl,' Naruto thought, 'Somebody could be in serious trouble.' Before he took off running into the forest toward the voice. When he got there he found the blue haired girl who was sitting in the back of class on the first day.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto, startling the girl,

"Oh, yes I'm fine," she replied, "It's just that these sometimes feel so heavy I can barely stand." Pushing up her breasts as she spoke,

"Odd, Granny Tsunade never had that problem with her big breasts," Naruto stated, catching the girl off guard.

"Who?"

"Oh, nothing," replied Naruto, before helping her to her feet. Suddenly she gasped and nearly fell over, grabbing onto him for support. She leaned onto his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"You'll be my friend, right Naruto-kun?" she questioned.

"Hmmm, maybe if you stop trying to charm me, succubus." Naruto stated slightly angrily.

"Bu-but, how did you?"

"Good day, Kurumu," before he vanished. Kurumu nearly fell over, before she caught herself. Narrowing her eyes he said to herself,

"Naruto Ōtsutsuki, you will be mine."

The next morning it was a Sunday, so Naruto decided to stay in bed and read the Tome of Shadows. Just as he was going over a particularly difficult darkness technique, he heard a commotion outside the dorms.

Naruto exited the dorms to find Kurumu insulting Moka and then as soon as she saw him, Kurumu latched onto him and said,

"Isn't that right Naruto-kun?"

"Well for one, I heard none of the specifics and two, as I said before, I will be your friend, but only if you stop trying to charm me." replied Naruto.

Moka looked at Naruto happily, but immediately frowned when Kurumu exploded.

"DAMMIT! You will be mine! I will take you from her by force if I have to." and then she shocked everyone, even Naruto, when she leaped onto him and forced her lips onto his.

"As much as I like pretty girls kissing me, I prefer not having them force themselves on me." Naruto smirked.

"What- but- how?"

"I'm sorry, but your succubus powers won't work on me." Kurumu growled, and then in front of everyone transformed into her true form. She prepared to lunge but Naruto appeared behind her and chopped her in the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"Troublesome girls..." Naruto sighed, he then faced the crowd and said, "Clear out, everyone, I'll be taking Kurumu back to her room." Naruto then picked her up, and when he did something odd happened. Kurumu glowed, before shifting back to her human form.

Naruto vanished, leaving everyone to continue their day.

*********The Next Day (Monday)**********

As Naruto was walking toward the school someone suddenly grabbed him and tensed, but when he heard a familiar; 'Capu Chuuuuuu' from behind him, he relaxed, that is, for a second before he heard a shout,

"HEY! Get away from him you stinking blood-sucker, you'll drain him dry!" Kurumu appeared before him with a platter of cookies.

"What are those?" Moka asked suspiciously as she pulled herself off Naruto.

"I made some cookies for Naruto, you see, last night I thought about it and decided that... _*Kurumu turns to Naruto*_ your my destined one!"

"You decided what!?" Moka asked/shouted.

It went on like this, with Moka and Kurumu arguing over Naruto, and other petty things until lunch, when they both started to argue about who got to sit next to Naruto.

"Will you two shut up! You can both sit together opposite me, and don't you dare go blaming the other for my anger, your both equally guilty.

Moka and Kurumu sat, both sulking and facing away from each other. Naruto sighed, but then right as he was about to eat he caught a whiff of human. He turned to see Tsukune, Naruto face darkened, openly glaring at the human smelling boy. Of course he wasnt quite prepared when Moka suddenly asked him,

"Hey Naruto, why do you hate Tsukune so much." Naruto jumped, turning to Moka and Kurumu, who aslo wanted to know. Naruto Looked at them, before sighing and grabbing there shoulders. They disappeared, reappearing in his dorm.

"Well... _*sigh*,_ the truth is, when my younger sister was raped, as I told you, We were walking through a human town we were visiting with our parents, I was 12 and my sister, Akane, was 11. Now, we both looked older than we really were, and we had gone off on our own. Akane and I were walking back to our parents, the street was deserted and it was night, when a man jumped out of alley and dragged Akane into it." Naruto paused to look at Moka and Kurumu, who both had horrified looks on their faces, before continuing, "I ran in after her, but was grabbed and held as I watched. The leader of the group looked at me with a smirk, before tearing off Akane's clothes as she was held by two more thugs, before pulling down his pants."

At this point Naruto was nearly crying, Moka and Kurumu moved to either side of him and hugged him. "He rapped her overand over again for more than an hour, I had been given a drug forcing me awake, but paralyzing me so I had to watch everything. When he was done with her he slit her throat, before turning on me. If my parents hadn't found me right then I would have died." Naruto's soft tears had become nearly full blown sobbing by now, it stayed that way for a few minutes, Naruto crying with Moka and Kurumu comforting him, until Naruto finally calmed down and wiped away the tears.

"That's not all, if that was it I would believe it to be just a terrible group of humans, only caring for pleasure, but when my family took it up as a law suit, even hiring the best judge in Japan, but all that they endured was a single day in prison.

"That's terrible!" shouted Moka.

"How could they do that?!" asked Kurumu

"Even to this day I don't know how they could have such a lax sentence. But there's nothing we can do to change it."

"Wait," asked Kurumu, "Why didn't you fight back against the attackers?"

"Because, since me and Akane didn't yet have full control of our powers they were sealed."

After that no one spoke, until Naruto said, "It's getting late, you guys better get back to your dorms. They nodded and left, but before they parted ways in the dorm lounge Kurumu turned to Moka and said,

"Truce, okay? We can't afford to make Naruto's life any harder."

"Deal."

Kurumu held out her hand for Moka to shake, which she did, before they left to go to their respective dorms.

_Story End_

**A/N**

**Yes, I did give Naruto a sister, if you have a problem with that then leave now. Thanks for reading! Please review, and once again I apologize for the wait, I completely forgot about this story until a few days ago. By the way, it seems I will probably add Mizore to the harem. I will continue trying to make my future chapters longer, but I can make no promises. Tell me how the chappie was and thanks again.**

**-KitsuneAkumaEmperor signing out-**

**XD**


	3. The Confusion

**A/N**

**Review Respones:**

**eniox27: Yes, it is true that I could have improved on that part, and I am sorry, and while I have read many amazingly written fanfiction, that doesn't mean my writing will be of the best quality, however, if something similar ends up happening in this, or any other story I write, I will try to improve on it. Oh and thank you, I try.**

**NyaNyaKittyFace: I hate even the concept of rape with all my heart. But, as much as I hate to admit it, it does make for a good back story.**

**UzumakiBattleWolf: I did think of that of that after I wrote the chapter, and Naruto will be wondering the same thing.**

**Bloodyninja88: I don't know, you'll have to read and find out.**

**Also, I know my chapters are short and I'll try to make up for that with quantity and try to remember this is my first fanfic, I apologize before hand for any lack of quality in this story. **

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Confusion_

'Why?' Thought Naruto, 'Why did I tell them so much? I've barely known them for a month, and yet I practically told them my whole life story.' Naruto lay in his bed, staring at the roof, pondering the question that had been on his mind for the past week. 'What reason did I have?' 'Why was I suddenly blurting out my entire past.' 'Dammit, whatever, I need a walk'

Naruto stood from his bed, got dressed, and walked out the door.

************A few minutes later, in the forest by the dorms*****************

Naruto walked along a winding path down through the woods, before eventually stopping in a big open meadow, and laying beneath a large oak. He looked up at the clear blue sky, and as he watched the clouds drift slowly across it, his mind wandered back to his earlier thoughts. 'Why do I trust them so much? I just feel as if I can tell them anything, and they wont care what I say, as though they wouldn't even care about _that_._' _'Dammit! Why does this have to be so damn troublesome!'

And as Naruto lay there thinking, he realized it didn't matter. The fact that he had such good friends was a good thing. He just hoped it would stay that way. As the sun slowly settled down below the horizon Naruto realized, 'Damn, it's nearly dark, I better head back.

Getting up Naruto stretched, before slowly walking back to his dorm to rest for the night.

**************The next day************

Naruto woke up feeling better than ever, and spent the day lazing around in his dorm.

**************The next day************

When a Naruto awoke he immediately showered and changed, before grabbing his stuff and heading to class. He met up with Moka and Kurumu and hung out with them throughout the day. He was happy to find that everything seemed to be normal, except that Moka and Kurumu didn't fight even once the whole time he saw them.

"You know," spoke Naruto, "I'm happy you managed to get over your differences and get along,"

"Well," said Kurumu, "We were just tired of all the fighting."

"Still, it's much nicer without you two fighting all the time."

They nodded at him and discreetly glanced at each other.

Naruto left to go back to his dorm and the two of them hurried back to Moka's dorm.

When they arrived Kurumu said, "Alright, I'm decided, I'll do it."

"Great!" relied Moka, "But lets wait for a bit to make sure we were right about him."

"Mm-kay."

******************With Naruto********************

"I'm glad they stopped fighting," Naruto said to himself, "They both make me just feel safe, and I don't think I could choose either one."

Naruto stared at the ceiling as he slowly drifted off to sleep with a hay smile on his face.

"Pleasant dreams," whispered a voice from the shadows, "As they will be your last."

A bright light flooded the room, before fading out and leaving the room completely black.

The next morning was saturday, and to Moka and Kurumu nothing seemed off, they never saw Naruto, but assumed he was just sleeping in. But when it was 5 in the afternoon and they still hadn't seen him, they went to his dorm to check on him, and found it locked, so Kurumu flew them to the window and looked in,finding the room to be completely empty.

Moka and Kurumu looked at each other worriedly, before running off to check the rest of the grounds and forest.

***************With Naruto******************

Naruto woke up in a large room made of black marble with ruby and silver fastenings. He sat up and noticed that it was a throne room, a intricate throne on one end, made mostly of silver with a large ruby bat on the headboard.

Sitting on the throne was a man with shiny silver hair and crimson eyes, leaning against the throne was a man, with 'perfect' body, burnt orange hair and black eyes.

"Welcome," said the man on the throne, "to my castle."" I am Vlad Stoker, and this is-"

"Ichigo Yomi." stated the other man.

"What do you want with me?" asked Naruto.

"Your soul," replied Ichigo.

"And your head on a stake," added Vlad.

"What, why?" Naruto said confusedly.

"Because, you stole our brides," said Ichigo as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

Vlad sighed and said, "Moka and Kurumu have been promised to me and Ichigo respectively."

"Very well, but first I have a question," Naruto replied, "Did they agree to marry you themselves?"

"Well..."

"That's what I thought," Naruto sighed, "Well I can't let you take them if they're unwilling."

Naruto stared seriously at them, "I challenge you two to a duel for the girls."

"I had hoped that we wouldn't have to fight, But whatever."

Vlad stood, and walked forward with Ichigo so they were standing just across from Naruto, they took their fighting stances, and charged.

Vlad attempted a right hook, only to be blocked by Naruto as he ducked under a roundhouse from Ichigo that ended up hitting Vlad right in the face. Naruto spun around and donkey kicked Ichigo into the air, before axe kicking him down into Vlad, implanting both of them into a crater and knocked them unconcious.

He sighed, "As if you two could even handle them."

Naruto exited the room and worked his way out of the maze-like castle.

By the time Naruto had got back to the academy it was already dark, and as soon as he entered Moka and Kurumu ran up to him and hugged him.

"Where were you?" asked Moka.

"Well some weak ass demons that said they were betrothed to you guys captured me in the night, so i beat them into the ground, literally." replied Naruto.

"What?" asked Kurumu loudly.

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it. I'm going to bed, see ya."

**************The Next Day*************

Naruto woke up, and went down to the bus stop to collect his mail, there he found two things, a package and a letter. He went back to his dorm and decided to open the letter first.

In reality it was five separate letters, and he started with his dad's

_Hey son! It's your dad! Make me proud, find a hot girl, and prank as many people as possible!_

_ -Kurama no Kitsune,_

_ the current nine-tailed fox,_

_ ninth Lord of Hell,_

_ Your dad._

Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled at his dad's antics, before moving on to his mom's.

_Hey darling, how have you been? It's been good over here, and guess what? Your brother got a girlfriend! I know, surprising, right? Who would've thought. Well, I suppose I don't wanna make this to long, so goodbye, make sure you make some friends! Love you!_

_-Mom_

Naruto smiled, and pulled out his brother's letter.

_Yo, what up little bro! How's it been with you? Mom probably already told ya this, but, I've got a girlfriend! Her names Kushina, and i bet you'd like her. She acts a lot like you actually. Well see ya, little bro, I've got a date with Kushina in half an hour._

_-Minato_

'Huh, can't wait to meet this, Kushina.' thought Naruto. Naruto pulled out Jaraiya's letter and started to read.

_Hey gaki, how ya been? You been practicing that technique I taught ya? You better be. Make sure you get a girl, or even better a whole harem of 'em! See ya!_

_-Jaraiya, Super Pervert Extraordinaire_

Naruto sighed, and shook his head, before his eyes widened, 'Oh god, with Moka, Kurumu, and all those fangirls, that might come true!' "Shit!"

_Don't listen to the idiot, I mean really, he probably didn't even mention the good news! A few days ago he proposed, and now we're getting married! Oh, I hope you can make it! Well, I'll be going, be good, and have fun!_

_-Tsunade_

Naruto chuckled, and set down the letters, moving on to the package. It was thin, and about four feet long. Naruto unwrapped the packed, and found that it was a intricately carved red and gold box.

Naruto unlatched the box, and found a key chain, and a beautifully crafted katana, with a deep blue sheath and hilt, with bright green cord wrapped around the sheath, and a green tassel hanging from the hilt. He unsheathe it, he took in the shiny silver blade and tsuba. He then picked up the key chain, noticing how strange the keys were.

It was then he noticed a note attached to the box.

_I know this may seem odd, but you must trust me. Train with the sword, master it. and the keys will be essential, use them when the time comes. Goodbye._

Naruto looked at the letter confusedly, before glancing back at the gift.

He went to his desk, and started a letter,

_Hey mom, I've been good, tell everyone thanks for the letters, and I can't wait to meet Kushina, also, can you please send me any and all scrolls and books we have on blacksmithing and kenjutsu? I received a strange gift today, and I need to know how to use it. Thanks, see ya._

Naruto, sealed the letter and set it aside to mail later.

*********Meanwhile at the Black Castle*************

"You two are pathetic, you couldn't even beat one weak little excuse for a demon!"

"We're sorry sir, please forgive us!" pleaded Vlad.

"Please, just give us one more chance!" begged Ichigo.

"Hmm! Very well! _One_ more chance but no more!" and the dark figure retreated into the shadows.

***********The Next Day (With Naruto)************

Naruto woke up for school the next morning, took his shower, and grabbed his stuff, before he went to home room.

During home room Naruto was a bit distracted, staring off into space, pondering the package.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he heard,

"So do you find my class boring, is that it?" Naruto turned to find Miss Nekonome balling at her desk.

"No! It's just that I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Okay then! Please pay more attention From now on."

"Now as I was saying, each of you will need to join a club, as a way to learn to fit in better with the humans. And remember to check out the newspaper club, class dismissed!"

* * *

**Well then I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the shortness, as I said above, hope to make up for the shortness with quantity of chapters. For the sword think Kurikara from Blue Exorcist. Lots of foreshadowing in this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, and don't worry I'm not dead.**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**-KitsuneAkumaEmperor signing out-**


End file.
